It is a problem in the art to provide a visor. Such visors can be used anywhere that they are needed to block light, such as in vehicles. Visors can also be used near bright sources of light, such as near lamps and large windows. Most such visors can be manually moved in a single direction, such as folding down, or rotating into a down or up position. It is a problem in the art to provide an adjustable visor that can move in more than one direction.